


Secrets Is How It All Began

by ItsEm



Category: Who Killed Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsEm/pseuds/ItsEm
Summary: From friends, to lovers, to secrets. This is the story of how and why "Who Killed Markiplier" came to be.





	1. Chapter 1

Mark, Damien, and William were no more than 9 years of age. Laying on the grass in the backyard of Markiplier's home. "You know guys," Mark started. 

"What's that?" they asked at the same time. 

"One day, I'm gonna make it big! Get a mansion, a nice wife, tons of money..." Mark went on and on and on. 

"But Mark! If you become all rich and famous how do we know if you are ever going to hang out with us again!" Damien was suddenly worried and sat up to look at Mark; who was still smiling, laying down and staring at the clouds. 

"Oh Damien! Such a worry wart as always! We'll never split up no matter what happens!" Mark laughed and tackled Damion to the ground. 

"Ahh! Mark get off!" Damien laughed. 

William sat up, looked at the two and started to laugh his head off. 

"William!" Damien wined. 

"Oh come on Damien! We need some fun in our lives before we need to "grow up" as the parents put it." William adding air quotes and getting all sassy. 

Later... 

Dark looked at a computer screen. It was a website called "Youtube" and his once best friend took on the name of "Markiplier" for his channel. "Huh fitting that he took the name that had himself killed and used it for his channel." Dark thought to himself. 

To Dark, all Markiplier did was scream at a camera and that somehow made him "famous" in other people's eyes. He growled at the screen, "Whatever happened to "We'll never split up" Mark? That promise is about as empty as Wilfords mind." Dark scoffed. 

Dark stood up and left, but not before making the computer screen glitch in red and blue and the screen shatter. 

Earlier... 

14 year olds Mark, Damien, and William were at it again. Still chasing each other around their backyards and being all silly as usual. They were chucking as they collapsed on the ground. Damien had a sudden thought and looked over at Mark, "Hey Mark, do you remember what you said when you were younger?" he asked. 

"That I'll take over the world someday?" Mark asked with confidence. 

"Well, partially that. But more that, when you claimed that you would never leave us no matter what happened?" Damien asked. 

"Oh yes that! Damien, we've been friends for 10 years now! Why would we ever break that friendship?" Mark asked. 

"Well, you know how boys our age and older get. Once a girl gets involved then all friendships fall apart. Same goes for girls wanting a guy." William joined the conversation. 

"Look guys, there will never be any secrets between us right?" Mark asked looking between the two. 

"Of course!" Damien and William smiled looking at him. 

Later... 

Wilford was looking at his pristine gun and knife collection that he had done over the years. As "William", he only had one special gun that he had kept. But after killing Abe and Y/N before he hadn't touched the gun for a long, long time. 

He had an interview scheduled for a very special someone later that evening. He frowned thinking of what he could take to meet this someone. Sighed and put his fingers through his dyed pink hair before something glinted. 

He smiled before taking the knife off the wall and hid it. "Well, let the interview begin..." Wilford chuckled to himself before turning away from his wall of weapons. 

-End.


	2. Chapter 2

Earlier... 

Mark, Damien, and William were now in their mid to late 20's. Mark had eventually made it big, and decided to take on a bigger name to match the size of his head. "Markiplier" was what he called himself. However, Damien and William weren't very comfortable with calling him that name. 

Damien and William came over to Markiplier's house quite often. Damien didn't stay very long each time he went over, claiming that his job as "mayor" was getting very hard for him to handle. Markiplier believed him every time; but William knew better. 

He knew that Damien wasn't comfortable with the house either, and tried his best to get out every time that he was forced to be there. Damien had explained to William countless times that being "mayor" was one of the easiest jobs for him out there. 

But Damien still loved Mark and he loved William. He just hoped that the two of them remembered that and nothing got in the way. 

Later... 

Dark had learned that Markiplier was going on a date with y/n. Huh... it would be such a shame if someone were to... intervene with it... 

Dark chuckled to himself, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. He saw the two of them enter a play called "the Dark Mark." "huh, fitting name for a play where I'm going to be the main star." Dark thought to himself before making his move. 

Earlier... 

Damien was starting to fear the worst was happening. Markiplier had found a girlfriend, her name was Celine. Markiplier was spending less and less time with his friends. The girl was quite distracting to say the least. Not to mention Markiplier wasn't the only one attracted to the fair maiden, 

William. 

Damien feared that William was only going with them to eye on Celine. And by the looks of it, Celine didn't mind all that much either. Damien was all alone with his thoughts most of the time; and to be honest, it scared him a little. 

On the bright side, Damien had gotten a new district attorney. Their name was y/n, and they were quite friendly despite the fact that they had little tricks up their sleeves at times.But Damien still couldn't shake these suspicions out of his mind! And going to anyone about it would only cause trouble for everyone! 

Later... 

Wilford had been a damn fool! He was almost successful with killing "Markiplier." oh! How he still hated to speak of his name! But that wasn't the point of him internally cursing at himself. Wilford should have put two and two together earlier but was too eager to kill him that the thought hadn't even crossed his mind! 

Markiplier obviously had whatever Wilford had when he had left the house so long ago. He figured that stupid house Markiplier had bought gave him some sort of immortality as he was still alive in 2014 and those "events" happened way back in the 20's if Wilford remembered correctly. 

Wilford knew that Markiplier had to be working on another thing soon. He just HAD to! All Wilford had to do... was wait for that time to come... 

-End.


End file.
